


face a burning heat

by we_are_inevitable



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc i am Predictable (TM), jack goes to an art school and davey is an English Major (TM), theres literally no angst in this which is. quite surprising, yeah idk what else there is to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_inevitable/pseuds/we_are_inevitable
Summary: Prompt: "for the prompts! "we're doomed" or "we're out of time" but make it funny/fluffy!'Rating: GWarnings: None
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	face a burning heat

**Author's Note:**

> title from: Work Song - Hozier

Sunrise is one of the most beautiful natural phenomenons to ever grace the earth. It signals the start of a new day, new opportunities, new adventures that await. It fills the sky with the most beautiful colors, stretching as far as the eye can see, casting soft glows on everything it touches.

To David, the most beautiful part of the sunrise is the part when it pours into their bedroom from the window, illuminating the small room with every passing moment, as it encapsulates the soft angles and imperfections on the man lying next to him. Jack always looked beautiful, but seeing him in such a soft light was something that David would never tire from. They didn’t often get mornings like this, mornings where they could lie lazily in bed and not have a care in the world, staying under the covers until nine, ten, eleven o’clock. Usually, they were up before eight, rushing to get ready for morning classes or hurrying to try to make sure that their apartment (and themselves) looked presentable enough for when the other guys inevitably came over.

Today, there were no pressing obligations. No classes, no jobs, no incessant knocks at the door from multiple college kids at a time. 

Today, they had each other.

David was pulled from his thoughts when he saw tan skin and messy brown hair shift next to him. He watched as Jack slowly turned onto his side, looking so tired and grumpy with furrowed brows and a deep frown until he opened his eyes and saw David staring at him. The exhaustion melted from his features as a sleepy grin made its way to his face. He shifted again, lying with his head resting on his forearms as he let out a soft yawn. “Mornin’, gorgeous,” Jack murmured, a shy blush spreading across his face.

That was another thing that David loved about these mornings. He didn’t often get the chance to see Jack looking so open, so vulnerable. Jack was a natural leader, a natural people pleaser and planner and someone always ready to help whoever needed it, but on these mornings, he could let all of that responsibility vanish from his shoulders a little bit. He didn’t have to be Jack Kelly, he could just be Jack.

As much as David hated to admit it, and as much as he loved Jack Kelly... there was something about just pure _Jack_ that got his heart racing.

David moved ever closer, resting his arm around Jack’s waist. “Good morning, handsome,” David mumbled with a small smile, leaning in to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. “You got any plans today?” He asked quietly, running his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“Not that I… Oh, shit, I gotta work on some layouts for that project I gotta do,” He murmured, letting his eyes close as David kissed down his jaw. “That’s due in, like… two weeks?”

“Jackie,” David let out a soft chuckle, pulling Jack as close as he could. “C’mon, it’s our first free Saturday in weeks. I’m sure whatever you need to do can wait a day,” He said with a teasing grin. 

For as extravagant and all-over-the-place as Jack may have seem, he was an extremely hard worker. David was, too- he had a strict study schedule and had certain days of the week blocked out for nothing but schoolwork- but Jack tended to throw himself into something and focus on it for days on end. _It's the ADHD hyperfixation,_ Jack had told him one day. _Y'know. Mental illness things. Fun._

Sometimes that hyperfixation could be the cause of marvelous works of art, which usually come from Jack forgetting that there _is_ a life outside of acrylic paint. There had been times before that Jack had gotten so focused he didn't realize he had spent eight hours in his studio- the apartment's guest bedroom- without eating or drinking, and didn't know how late it was until Davey got home from work. And, yes, while art was Jack's profession, his study, his major, his way of making an income to pay bills in their shared home, David knew that there were times when Jack just… needed a day off. “Just take a break today, yeah? One day. We can stay in, have a day to ourselves…”

“We don’t have much time,” Jack murmured, gently cupping David’s cheek. “My partners, they want me t’get some stuff done--”

“Well, your _partner_ wants you to stay in bed and kiss him all day."

David didn’t often act like this. He knew that Jack was a busy man, that art school was demanding and was truly Jack’s passion, but he knew that they could both use a break. And if he had to pull out the big guns to convince Jack, then so be it. “I’m going to be with Sarah and Les at the mall all day tomorrow, so you can have all the free time you need then, but… I don’t know. We've both been so busy lately, and I just... miss you. Sounds a little pathetic, right?"

“Oh, yeah. Definitely pathetic. And dramatic.”

“Which is why you're going to stay in bed,” David murmured as a start, leaning in to press a soft, gentle kiss to Jack’s lips, before leaning down further to gently mouth at his neck. “and let me get all of that pathetic drama out. I'm _yearning,_ Jackie. I'm the repressed english major, and you're the starving artist with a heart of gold. What's not to want? Besides... You can’t have a makeout session with your layouts.”

Jack shook his head with a deep sigh, but his fond smile never left his face. “You, David Jacobs, are gonna be the death of me,” He murmured after a few moments, before wrapping his arms around David’s neck and pulling him in for a lazy kiss, hooking a leg over his hips.

**Author's Note:**

> this. this right here might be the fluffiest thing ive ever written
> 
> also idk how many of u are reading this but just assume that jack has adhd in every single one of my writings pls n thank u


End file.
